Secrets part 2
by cocoasis11
Summary: Wally, M'gann, Superboy, and Robin find out what happens in secrets and learn a few other secrets as well . Spitfire, Chalant, and Supermartian.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys so i was watching Secrets and came up with this idea hope you like plz review.**

**Really wished i owned Young Justice but I don't**

* * *

Wally, M'gann, and Conner had just gotten back to the cave, and they saw Robin bandaging Zatanna. "Hey what happened to you" Wally asked, walking over.

"Artemis and I had a little run in with Harm" Zatanna replied.

"What happened is Artemis alright" he asked.

"Yeah she's a little more injured that I am but she'll be fine."

Artemis walked into the room, and Wally saw that her mask was cut under her left eye. She also had her shoulder wrapped. "How's your shoulder" Zatanna asked.

"Fine" she replied "did you talk to Batman about Greta yet?"

"Yeah he's heading over there now to tell the police what went down, and to tell them that it wasn't just a prank that someone blew up the kitchen."

"You guys blew up a kitchen" Wally asked.

"Yeah" Artemis replied.

"So what exactly did happen" Robin asked.

After the two girls explained what had happened the four others stared at them in shock. "And what on Earth pocessed you two to go off on your own" Wally yelled.

"For one we were bored" Artemis said.

"You could've come to the dance" M'gann piped in.

"Not really my thing" Artemis replied.

"Besides we were fine" Zatanna jumped in.

"You guys don't look like your fine" Wally said.

Batman called the team to the briefing room, and once they got there Batman told them that Harm had gotten away with the sword. Artemis and Zatanna looked insanely irritated. "What" Artemis yelled "after all that, after everything we went through he got away."

"Well we probably should've stuck around for a few more minutes" Zatanna said.

"No you two left when you needed to, although you probably shouldn't have been there in the first place" Batman replied "neither of you were given orders to go anywhere tonight." The two girls looked down at their feet. "But it's a good thing that you were."

"Now the six of you are to go after him" Batman continued "and get the sword back."

"Great let's kick his but two times in one night" Artemis said.

"Yeah but this time I don't think we will be getting any help from Greta" Zatanna added.

Wally, M'gann, and Conner changed out of their Halloween costumes and into their uniforms. They walked to the zeta-beams, and were transformed to New York City. They walked to the building that Harm had lived in, and saw that Greta had been dug up, and moved.

They girls walked to the fence, and looked at the magic shop across the street. The rest of the team came over to see what the two girls were looking at. "Why are you two looking at a magic shop" Superboy asked.

Zatanna took a deep breath before answering "it's nothing."

"The It's are back" they heard "and they brought friends." They all turned around to see that Harm was back. He still had the sword, but it was back in the hand.

"Hey Harmy" Artemis said "guess you're not so pure."

Harm let out a small chuckle. "Greta may have helped me realize that I was not pure, but that doesn't mean that the It's and I can't have a little fun." He grabbed his dagger, and started for Artemis. She blocked of course.

"Still fighting your inner demons" she asked.

"Harm's fighting just as many as It is" he replied.

She threw a kick, but he grabbed her leg and threw her. She landed on the ground with a thud. Harm let out another small laugh. "It is getting tired" he said. He was heading toward Artemis to finish her off, but Kid was not letting that happen. He sped over to her, picked her up bridal style, and went back over by the others.

"Wally" she said.

"Artemis I'm right here" he replied.

"I know, now would you put me down."

"Sure thing Beautiful."

He gently put her down, but she stumbled a little. "Are you sure you're okay" he asked.

"Baywatch I'm fine."

"It puts up a great fight" Harm said.

"You bet I do" Artemis replied. She ran back over to him, and threw another punch, but he deflected and threw into Kid.

"You need to stop" Kid insisted.

"I'm fine" she replied, but he grabbed onto her.

"Stop."

Robin decided that it was his turn. He threw two birdarangs at Harm, but Harm deflected him easily. "It will have to do better than that" he said.

"evig em eht reggad" (Give me the dagger) Zatanna uttered. The dagger flew from Harm's hand, and Zatanna grabbed it. Then M'gann used her telepathy to take Harm's sword. Kid Flash sped over to him, and hit him in the back of the head.

"The It's are good" he said "but not good enough." He ran into the building, and the team went after him.

"Where'd he go" Kid demanded.

"I bet he went to Greta's room" Zatanna answered.

"Let's go" Artemis said running up the stairs before anyone else could react. She ran into Greta's room, and there was Harm looking at the pictures.

"She was such a good sister" he said "it was Harm's fault."

* * *

**so that's it tell me if you want more or not.**

**thnx**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys so here's chapter 2 plz review**

**don't own Young Justice but i want** **to**

* * *

He turned around to face her. "It was Harm's fault" he repeated.

"Maybe a little" she replied. She had her bow notched, and had it aimed right at him.

"Harm shouldn't have done it" he said, taking a step toward her.

"No you shouldn't have" she snapped.

"Harm would do anything to get Harm's sister back" he took another step.

"You and me both Harmy."

"It has a sister" he raised an eyebrow, and took another step.

She lowered her bow, and her shoulders. She looked down at her feet. She hadn't meant for that to slip out. While she wasn't paying attention he had kept taking steps, and was now right in front of her. "It has a sister" he repeated.

"Yeah it does" she replied. She looked up, and realized that he was right in front of her. She pulled her bow back up.

"Go ahead" he said "shoot Harm."

Before she could decide whether or not to shoot him, she was on her back. Then he threw a smoke bomb, and he was gone. _I don't get it_ she thought _is he sorry or not._ Before she could make up her mind Kid Flash had run into the room, and was offering her a hand.

"You okay" he asked.

"I'm fine" she replied.

She got up on her own, and he akwardly put it back to his side. The rest of the team ran in. "What happened" Robin asked.

"Nothing" she replied.

"Then why were you on the ground" Kid asked.

"He tripped me."

"So where'd he go" Zatanna asked.

"Don't know."

"What did he say" Robin asked.

"He talked about Greta."

"Maybe he went to her" Zatanna suggested.

"Maybe."

"We should probably get back to the bio-ship so we can track him down" M'gann said.

They walked back to the bio-ship, and got in. Kid realized that Artemis hadn't looked up since he had run into the room. "Hey are you okay" he asked.

"I told you I'm fine" she snapped.

"Okay, okay" he said putting both hands in the air "I was just checking."

She softened a little. "Sorry I'm just thinking."

The rest of the ride was pretty silent, except Robin and Zatanna. No one was really paying attention to what they were talking about, though.

"So what do you think happened" Zatanna asked.

"I don't know" Robin replied "but Artemis won't be telling us."

"How will we find out?"

"Guess we'll have to ask Harm."

"We're here" Miss M announced.

The team looked out the window. They saw that they were over a graveyard, and they also saw Harm sitting in the middle of it. "Let's go" Artemis said. Miss M landed the bio-ship.

"Wait" Robin said grabbing her arm "I have a plan."

He told them that Artemis and Zatanna were to go in first, followed by Kid, then Robin, and finally Superboy and Miss M. Artemis walked off the ship first with Zatanna right on her heels. They walked over to Harm. "Looks like the It's are back" he said.

"Yeah we are" Artemis replied notching an arrow.

"Then let's have some fun." He pulled his sword out of the hand.

"But how" Zatanna asked.

"Look's like Harm's pure again."

"Hey Harmy how's the inner demons" Artemis asked.

He laughed. "Harm has rid himself of his inner demons" he replied "how about It?" Artemis charged, and threw a punch. He caught it with ease. She threw more with combinations, and he blocked them all.

"It's demons must be very hard to fight" he said as he threw her into a tombstone.

"Uh" she said. He walked over to Zatanna and threw her into one in the opposite direction. Then he back over to Artemis. He picked her up by her arms. _Ugh how long was it before Kid was suppost to come _she thought _two minutes, wait how long has it been._

"Harm has taken down the It's" he said. He laughed. "The It's are weak" he continued "much weaker than Harm."

Then Kid ran in, and grabbed her from him. "Hey Arty" he said "looks like you need some help."

"Whatever Kid Mouth" she replied with a cough.

He ran her over to Zatanna. "Make sure she's okay" he ordered, but before she could argue he was gone.

"Zatanna" she said as she lightly shook her.

"I'm fine, but I think Kid and Robin might need you" Zatanna replied.

As she said it, they heard Kid yell out in pain. Followed by a yell by Robin. "I'm going" Artemis said. She got her bow, and aimed an arrow right at Harm. His back was to her, and she let it go. He turned around just in time to knock it away with his sword. She saw Kid and Robin both laying on the ground next to tombstones.

"Looks like the It wants to play somemore" he said.


	3. Author's note

**hey guys this is an authors note. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not sure if I will continue with this or not. Please tell me what you think. Tell me if you want more or not. If I get enough people before the end of the day I will post chapter 3 tonight. So don't forget to tell me, and if you thought this was chapter three I'm sorry. Plz plz tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys so because of your reviews i decided to continue with the story. **

**Santa please give me Young Justice for Christmas cause I don't own it**

* * *

"Yeah Harm" Artemis replied "It wants to play some more."

He came at her with his sword, but she blocked it with her bow. He grabbed her wrist and flipped her. She swung her leg around, and t caught him in the ankle, making him fall. Then she quickly got up, and aimed her bow at him. Kid and Robin were finally starting to come around. _How long before Miss M and Superboy come to help _she thought. She decided it was supposed to be ten minutes, but how long had it been already, she lost count of the minutes.

"Harm really is sorry about what he did to his sister" he said.

"Just stay quiet until the cops get here" she replied.

"It might as well just kill Harm now" he continued "Harm doesn't deserve to live, not after what he did."

"I'm not goanna kill you" Artemis replied "you're just goanna have to live with what you did."

Harm stayed quiet after that. After a few minutes Kid and Robin were next to her. "Why don't you check on Zatanna" she said to Dick "we've got this."

"Okay" he replied and took off toward Zatanna.

"Is you're shoulder better" Kid asked.

"What do you mean" she replied.

"Well your shoulder was bandaged earlier."

"Oh it's fine."

Harm looked at Artemis. "It should take a break and let her friend guard Harm" he said. Artemis glared at him, but she did not move a muscle.

"He's got a point" Kid chimed in "how long have you been out here?"

"Who cares" she replied.

"You should rest."

"That's what he wants to happen" she replied "we're stronger together."

"Please just five minutes" he said smiling as big as he could "you could go check on Zatanna and Robin."

"Fine."

Artemis walked over to where Zatanna and Robin were sitting. "Hey" she said.

"Hey" they replied.

"Are you feeling better" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Zatanna replied.

"That's good."

"So what's going on over there" Robin asked.

"Harm decided I needed a break, and Baywatch agreed with him" she replied.

"Wait Harm decided you needed a break" Robin asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Maybe we should go check on them" he said.

"I have to wait five minutes before I'm allowed to go back."

"Okay" he replied "we'll go and check on them."

He got up, helped Zatanna up, and they walked toward where Kid and Harm had been. A minute later Zatanna ran back over to Artemis. "We have a problem" she said.

"What happened" she asked.

"Kid and Harm are gone" the magician replied.

Artemis got up, and ran with Zatanna back to Robin. "What happened" Artemis repeated.

"I don't know I can't find Kid anywhere on my grid" Robin replied.

"The greatest ninja of all time can't find one person" Artemis asked.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere" he replied "I can't find him, or Harm for that matter."

"Let's go back to the cave" Zatanna suggested "we can figure out how we'll find Kid from there."

"Okay" Artemis agreed.

"Fine" Robin said.

They walked back to the ship. "Where's Kid" Miss M asked. The three of them just looked at their feet. None of them said anything. The truth was without Kid it was really depressing and boring. They shuffled to their seats, and sat down.

"Well" Superboy asked "where's Kid?"

"We don't know" Zatanna said.

"What do you mean" Miss M asked.

"She's means he and Harm are missing" Robin replied.

"And it's all my fault" Artemis continued.

"It's not your fault" Zatanna said "Harm tricked Kid."

"It's really not that hard to do" Robin added "I've done it a bunch times."

"Wait you've kidnapped Kid before" Miss M asked.

"What?" Robin said "no I mean I've tricked Kid a bunch of times."

"So what are we goanna do" Superboy asked.

"We're goanna go back to the cave and figure that out" Zatanna said.

"Got it" Miss M said. She got back into her seat, and piloted them to the cave. Once there they told Batman what had happened.

"Looks like we underestimated Harm" Batman said "stay here the League will take care of this, and get Kid Flash back."

"What" Artemis yelled.

"You can't expect us to sit here and wait for you guys to come back" Robin said.

"Yes I can" Batman said "and you will."

"But..." Robin started. Batman gave them a bat glare, and Robin stopped.

"You're going to stay here" he said.

"Bats you have to let us finish this mission" Artemis said "it's personal now." That earned another bat glare, but she continued on her rant. "Look I know we can take him" she continued "please you have to let us do this." She gave him her version of a bat glare. He looked at her for a second then he made up his mind.

"Fine" he said "I'll use the Batcave's computer to see if I can find Kid, stay here until I find him."

"And you swear as soon as you find him you'll tell us" Artemis asked.

"I swear" Batman replied.


End file.
